Snowfall Kind of Love
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Porque, Booth... Você é a única exceção."


**N/A: **Fic para **thaysa** como presente de aniversário do Amigo Secreto 2009 no Desire.

* * *

**Snowfall Kind of Love.**

**Booth & Brennan**

**Romance/Smut**

* * *

_Acontece __entre _The Stalker of a Dead Person_ e _The Anger in the Mother_. __Sophie tem 7 anos, Parker tem 15 anos e Johann Adam Hodgins tem 6 anos. Não precisa ler as duas para entender tudo.  
_

* * *

"Não! Isso não é justo!" – Sophie gritou com todo o ar que seus pulmões possuíam. Seus pés fincaram na grama coberta de neve e seus braços cruzaram-se na frente do peito, desafiando seus dois oponentes a continuarem seus planos.

"Qual o problema, Sophs?" – Ele sabia _muito bem_ qual era o problema, e o sorriso convencido no rosto dele – uma cópia idêntica do seu pai – a irritaram ainda mais. Ela fez um bico – o bico da mãe – e fuzilou-o com o olhar. – "Eu estava jogando sozinho até agora. Contra você e John. Finalmente ficaremos igualados. Dois contra dois."

"Dois contra a dois? Sério, Parker?" – O sorriso fixo no rosto do seu irmão não diminuiu nem quando ela utilizou seu nome de nascimento, algo raro e que indicava uma discussão. – "O papai está se juntando ao seu time. Como você espera que eu e John ganhemos qualquer guerra de neve contra você _e_ papai?"

Booth segurava a risada, quase desistindo do seu plano ao ver a filha daquele jeito. O único motivo que não o impeliu a encerrar a brincadeira e refazerem as duplas de uma forma mais justa era as expressões que a garota fazia a cada palavra dita. Ele podia ver sua parceira, naquela mesma idade, brigando com Russ porque Max e ele estavam trapaceando.

"Ontem você disse que nunca ia precisar que alguém defendesse você. Suas palavras, Sophs. 'Eu sei me defender sozinha'. Agora você não pode ganhar essa briga contra dois garotos?"

Ela soltou uma risada, seca e sarcástica, claramente não se divertindo com a situação.

"Eu sei e _posso_ me defender quando as chances para mim são, no mínimo, favoráveis, Parker. Racionalmente falando, você não pode nem por um segundo achar que eu e John temos a capacidade necessária para ganhar de você e do papai."

Brennan, que havia levantado da sua confortável cadeira no jardim de Hodgins, apareceu ao lado da filha, um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto. Ela voltou seus olhos para o filho e o parceiro, dizendo-os sem emitir qualquer som que aquela discussão estava encerrada.

"Eu jogo com você e com o Johann, Sophie." – Ela informou a garota, sem desviar seus olhos dos de Booth. Ele sorriu para ela, aceitando o desafio que o corpo todo dela emanava. Após fitar a mãe por alguns segundos, assegurando-se que ela estava falando sério, encarou seu irmão, um genuíno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Você está tão em apuros, _Parks_." - Fechando os punhos, bateu-os primeiro contra os da sua mãe e em seguida, contra os do melhor amigo. – "Nós vamos acabar com vocês!"

Em um movimento rápido e friamente calculado, ela se abaixou, encheu sua pequena mão com neve e a lançou na direção do adolescente, que recebeu a bola em cheio no meio do rosto. Soltando uma risada infantil e deliciosa, ela correu para trás de uma árvore, observando da sua proteção seu pai e sua mãe correrem um em direção ao outro, até colidirem e ele a segurar em seus braços, os dois imediatamente esquecendo o significado da palavra guerra.

"Eu acho que vocês vão precisar de mais ajuda." – Hodgins materializou-se ao lado da menina, sorrindo conspiratoriamente para ela. Do outro lado, Angela juntou-se ao time de Parker, não sem antes fazer um comentário malicioso sobre como Brennan e Booth poderiam derreter a neve em volta deles se ninguém estivesse presente.

Ao fim da noite, todos os convidados para a ceia de Natal na casa de Hodgins entraram para a brincadeira, metade juntando-se a Sophie e a outra metade, a Parker.

BB

"Você perdeu."

"Eu não perdi."

"Você perdeu. Apenas admita."

"Eu não perdi."

"Oh você perdeu." – Ela continuou cantarolando enquanto entravam pela casa deles, tarde da noite e suas palavras imediatamente cessaram quando Booth acendeu a árvore de Natal e a lembrou que, mais importante do que tirar a paciência do seu irmão, era correr até seu quarto, pegar seu par de meias coloridas com listras horizontais verdes e vermelhas, e colocá-las no seu gancho na lareira.

"Vamos dormir, Parks!" – Ela segurou o irmão pela mão, puxando-o fervorosamente para o andar superior quando as meias de toda a família estavam em seus devidos lugares. – "Papai Noel pode chegar a qualquer minuto. E nós precisamos estar dormindo."

O adolescente balançou a cabeça, encantado como a irmã podia ser tão esperta na maioria dos assuntos – e definitivamente em todos os seus argumentos – e ainda assim, tão inocente em outros aspectos. O que apenas fazia-o amá-la ainda mais. Despedindo-se dos seus pais com um beijo no rosto, os dois correram para o andar de cima, bateram suas portas e deixaram os adultos sozinhos pela primeira vez naquele dia.

"Você foi maravilhosa hoje, Bones." – Booth parou ao lado dela de frente para a lareira, procurou por sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos fortemente. Ele podia ver os olhos azuis claros dela refletirem as chamas e por um momento, acreditou que ela não o tivesse escutado.

"Estou aprendendo, não estou?" – Seu tom não era triste, mas algo nele preocupou-o, fazendo-o desviar sua atenção da lareira, vira-la na sua direção e encará-la.

"Você aprendeu há muito tempo, Bones." – Ele sorriu, soltando as mãos dela e envolvendo-a pela cintura. – "Qual o problema?"

Ela não o perguntaria como ele sabia que algo a incomodava, mesmo depois da noite maravilhosa e divertida que tiveram. Ele sempre sabia e depois de tantos anos, aceitara o fato que ele a conhecia mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. E mais do que ela mesma.

"É só que..." – Ela suspirou, incomodada por não conseguir pensar em uma forma de explicá-lo aquilo de uma forma mais clara. – "Hoje à noite foi tão..." – Os olhos castanhos dele eram pacientes, reconfortantes e compreensíveis. Um sorriso ameaçava aparecer nos lábios dele, que sabia exatamente o que ela sentia e onde iria chegar. Ele fora testemunha do humor leve e descontraído em que ela estava horas antes, da forma como ela sorrira a noite toda e participara de uma brincadeira que se ela pudesse definir, seria 'infantil e sem sentido'. – "Eu estive sozinha durante grande parte da minha vida, Booth. De uma forma ou de outra, eu estava acostumada com a solidão." – Os olhos dela brilharam e ele apertou seus braços em volta dela, garantindo-a que estava ali para o que fosse necessário. – "Eu jurei a mim mesma que a solidão era confortável. Segura. E que não precisava de mais ninguém." – Ele assentiu, suas emoções também crescendo. Aquela época do ano não falhava em amolecer as pessoas, e aparentemente, naquele ano em especial, nem mesmo a sua parceira escapara. – "Então você apareceu. E devagar e silenciosamente, você me mostrou o que uma parceria significava, o que uma amizade significava, o que uma família significava." – Brennan fez um barulho com a boca, como se soltando o ar e após respirar fundo, continuou.

"Você me mostrou uma vida fora do laboratório, Booth. Fora das minhas barreiras. E eu percebi, _finalmente percebi_, que não era mais uma pessoa solitária, porque você fez questão de nunca mais me deixar sozinha." – Ela abriu um sorriso tímido, deu mais um passo na direção do parceiro e penetrou seus olhos nos dele. – "Um dia, após ver tudo que você fez por mim e para mim, decidi dar a você uma chance. Dar a nós dois uma chance. Porque, Booth..." – Ela havia sussurrado suas duas últimas palavras, e manteve o mesmo volume de voz, sua boca encostada na dele e seus olhos ainda fixos. – "Você é a única exceção."

Ele a beijou. Forte e gentil ao mesmo tempo. Desesperado para que ela sentisse através daquele gesto o quanto tudo que ela admitira significava para ele. O quanto ele não se arrependia nem um minuto de ter entrado na vida dela, de pouco em pouco, até ela ter certeza que ele não a abandonaria como todas as outras pessoas em sua vida.

Com uma delicadeza incrível, ele a deitou no chão, a poucos metros da lareira e em cima do tapete. Seu corpo cobriu o dela, o beijo sem ser quebrado em nenhum momento. Brennan soltou seu primeiro gemido ao sentir a mão fria dele entrar por debaixo do seu vestido, tocando-a dentro das coxas, alcançar o limite da calcinha e se retrair.

"Você acha que eles podem," – Ela puxou-o pela gola da camisa, calando-o com um segundo beijo. Mais quente e mais intenso que o primeiro.

"Sophie é exatamente igual ao pai quando se trata de feriados. Tenho certeza que já está dormindo ou o Papai Noel não vem presenteá-la, certo?" – Ela sorriu docemente, fazendo-o derreter-se ainda mais. – "E eu duvido que Parker vá descer para ter que subir mais uma vez. Nosso filho está na adolescência, Booth. E preguiça é uma grande parte dela."

Ele demonstrou sua concordância ao baixar o vestido dela, retirando-o pela cintura e jogando-o para um lado. A lingerie vermelha dela o fez congelar por uns segundos, enquanto seus olhos devoraram-na de cima a baixo.

Seus pensamentos voltaram para a realidade quando ele sentiu a mão dela trabalhando em seu cinto, retirando-o com uma facilidade que ainda o impressionava e em seguida, suas calças, deixando-o apenas na sua boxer preta.

Ela inconscientemente passou a língua entre os lábios ao ver a ereção dele, sua mão automaticamente alcançando-o por cima do pano e dando-lhe uma atenção extra.

"Geez, Bones." – Ele afundou sua cabeça entre os seios dela e quando sentiu que estava começando a perder o controle, pegou a mão ocupada dela e junto com a outra, prendeu-as de cada lado da cabeça dela. – "Minha vez." – E sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto livrava-se do sutiã que ela vestia. – "É melhor você não fazer muito barulho, Temperance." – Ele falou baixo e devagar no ouvido dela, antes de sua boca ocupar-se de um dos seios livre. As unhas dela enfiaram-se em suas costas, fazendo-o intensificar seus movimentos de chupar, morder e lamber um seio e depois o outro.

"Booth..."

Ele sorriu, descendo com sua boca pela barriga dela e subindo de novo. Uma de suas mãos continuou o caminho descendente, livrando-a da calcinha e um de seus dedos ameaçou penetrá-la.

"Booth..." – Ela chamou-o de novo e ele sabia que nenhum dos dois – especialmente ele depois das palavras dela – agüentariam muito aquela noite. Seu indicador provocou-a um pouco mais, até entrar nela suavemente. Os quadris dela levantaram-se do chão, e ainda mais quando mais dois dedos juntaram-se ao primeiro.

"Deus, Booth, eu não... eu vou..." – Ele retirou seus dedos, percebendo a umidade e tensão dela aumentando rapidamente. Ele mesmo estava quase perdendo seu controle, e em um movimento forte, penetrou-a com toda sua força, indo o mais fundo que conseguiu. Sua boca abafou o grito dado por ela quando o sentiu por completo dentro de si, e mais outro quando ele se moveu, freneticamente, até os dois atingirem seus orgasmos.

"Feliz Natal, Bones." – Ela sorriu, deitada nos braços dele e completamente sem ar. Seu corpo se moldou ao dele, ambos nus e a sensação e barulho do fogo perto deles conduziram-na rapidamente a um sono tranqüilo.

"Feliz Natal, Booth."


End file.
